


The Hogwarts Champions

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital, Prefects' Bathroom, Top Cedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry solved the mystery of the Golden Egg, he is told to go to the Prefect's bathroom again. Waiting for him there is a wet and naked Cedric. Set in GoF</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogwarts Champions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does

After his last class Harry was on his way to Gryffindor Tower. Because of a stop at the closest look, Ron and Hermione were already upstairs. He was looking at his feet thinking deeply about the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. The memory of Ron and Hermione floating unconsciously in the water still haunted him. Suddenly he collided with something warm and firm. Harry stumbled back and fell onto his butt.

A deep velvety voice chuckled. The young man looked up to see Cedric smiling warmly at him. Harry couldn't help but stare, because he noticed for the first time how handsome Cedric was: tall, dark hair, expressive grey eyes and a strong built body.

  
"Are you okay, Harry?" he asked concerned.

  
He nodded.

  
"Yeah. Sorry, I spaced out for a moment. "

  
Cedric offered him a hand and Harry grabbed it. When Harry was standing again and the two guys were looking into each eyes, Cedric gasped quietly.

  
"What is it?"

  
"Nothing. ", Cedric murmured.

  
"I just didn't notice how beautiful your eyes are before. They're...vibrant. "

  
Harry blushed.

  
"Thank you." he said shyly.

  
"Can I ask you a question?"

  
Harry nodded eagerly.

  
"Are you gay?"

  
"Yes, I am."

  
"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

  
Harry frowned.

  
"Aren't you in a relationship? With Cho? "

  
"Cho? No, she is my best friend. Nothing more. "

  
"Oh okay. But... I don't think I want to date someone right now. "

  
Cedric smiled.

  
"That's okay."

  
He kissed Harry's cheek and went off, while Harry looked flabbergasted at the retreating male.

* * *

A few days later a brown barn owl delivered a short note to Harry:

  
_Prefect's bathroom. Tomorrow, 8 pm. Password: mint toothpaste_

  
Harry looked confused at the parchment.   
_'Who sent the note? Why did that person send the note? '_

  
After some pondering, Harry decided it doesn't matter. He would have to find out himself.

* * *

As Harry walked through empty corridors, his heart beat faster and faster with every step closer to the Prefect's bathroom. The young male froze when he heard Filch walking through a nearby corridor.

Thankfully, he wore his Invisibility cloak. Soon he stood in front of the bathroom's door. Harry muttered the password and sneaked inside. What he saw made his heart skip a beat:

Cedric was sitting in the huge bath tube facing the door, but his eyes were closed and his face relaxed. Harry's eyes wandered down from a handsome face to the partly wet and really muscular chest. Cedric's skin was tanned and Harry wanted to touch it so badly. And so he dropped the cloak and stepped closer to Cedric, who opened his eyes and smiled.

  
"Hey, Harry."

  
"W-What's this?"

  
The Hufflepuff smiled.

  
"You said you don't want to date anyone right now, but I want you."

  
"You do?"

  
"I am really excited to see you here, you know..."

  
The older one's gaze fell onto Harry's crotch and he smirked.

  
"And apparently you're excited to see me too."

  
Harry blushed. Cedric stood up and revealed the rest of his gorgeous body and his half-hard cock and the young Gryffindor groaned quietly.

  
"What do you want me to do?"

  
Cedric grinned.

  
"You can do with me everything you want."

  
Harry's mouth went dry. Never before he got such a tempting offer. His previous lovers always knew what they wanted and took it. And now he didn't really know what he wanted.

  
"I want... To suck you off. "

  
Harry's eyes brightened at his own idea and Cedric chuckled.

  
"Sounds good to me."

  
He sat down onto the edge of the bath tub with his legs in the water. Cedric spread them invitingly. Eagerly Harry quickly undressed and kneeled in the shallow water between Cedric's legs. With his hands he explored the two muscular, tanned and erotic limbs. He felt even better than Harry imagined: warm, soft skin and strong, hard muscles underneath. Following a sudden impulse, Harry sucked and bit one of the muscular thighs, creating a purple bruise on tanned skin. Then he kissed his way up a leg until he reached the pronounced V of Cedric's hip bones, which Harry kissed and nipped at. Cedric threaded his fingers through the unruly mess of Harry's black hair.

  
"You're a tease. " He chuckled.

  
Harry looked up at him and grinned. One of his hands circled around the base of Cedric's cock not touching it, but the light brown curls around it. The Gryffindor nuzzled Cedric's dick. Then he slowly sucked one of his balls into his mouth rolling it carefully around. The Hufflepuff hummed feeling content as Harry sucked on his balls and caressed them. Harry licked a stripe over the balls, over Cedric's shaft to the tip of his erect member. When he reached the leaking tip both guys moaned. The black-haired male was mouthing at the tip, almost as if he wanted to make out with it, enjoying Cedric's taste.

  
Harry couldn't wait any longer and so he wrapped his pink, plumb lips around the head of the erection in front of him. Cedric gasped surprised, before he moaned appreciatively. Harry circled his tongue around the head and then he took more of the erection into his mouth. The Gryffindor moved his head up and down. His lover moaned and gasped out:

  
"You've got a talented mouth."

  
Harry grinned around the engorged flesh and continued to suck his lover off with slurping sounds. Harry's hand sneaked into the water and wrapped around his neglected member. Harry stroked his cock gently not wanting to come too quickly, while the other hand was slowly stroking one of the tanned, strong legs. The hand crept further up and massaged Cedric's balls. After a few minutes Harry felt particular courageous and so he deep - throated Cedric. When his nose was pressed against Cedric's hip, Harry had to fight his gag reflex.

Quickly, he got off the cock in front of him, took a few deep breaths and latched his mouth back onto the cock in front of him. He mouthed at the tip, before Harry looked up and what he saw made him groan around the dick in his mouth: Cedric's head was thrown into his neck and the older male moaned and breathed heavily, while Cedric's large hands were caressing his own torso, twisting and tweaking his nipples. The Hufflepuff was lost in pleasure. He has gotten his dick sucked before, but Cedric felt never before so pleasured. The way Harry hollowed his cheeks, sucking and licking at him, taking him all the way down, drove Cedric crazy.

  
In the moment Harry looked at Cedric, the older male looked back. And that was the moment Cedric stumbled over the edge. The sight of Harry kneeling in the water between his legs, while his luscious, pink lips were wrapped around his cock and green, vibrant eyes looking at him was too much. He could only stutter a quick warning, before he came. Cedric's hips bucked, making his dick slide down Harry's throat, as he moaned loudly and shot his load down Harry's throat. A few moments after Cedric finished filling Harry with his cum, his spent dick slipped out of Harry's mouth. Harry licked his lips, savoring the taste of his lover's cum.

  
The Gryffindor stood up and kissed Cedric passionately, while he pressed his wet and slick body against Cedric's warm and firm body.

  
Cedric broke the kiss feeling Harry's hard and hot dick against his leg.

  
"Do you want me to make you cum?"

  
"I want to come with you inside me."

  
Cedric moaned surprised. He pushed Harry down on his back, his butt on the edge of the bath tub. Harry spread his legs instinctively. When Cedric pushed a finger inside of Harry, he was shocked to find the boy's hole already wet and well-stretched. The black haired boy blushed. Cedric's member was already half erect again due to the fast recovery time of a teenage boy and the arousing sight of Harry spreading his legs wantonly. The Hufflepuff used one of the lotions in the bathroom to lube his erection. He lined his cock up with Harry's twitching, pink entrance and pushed his dick in slowly.

While he was slowly entering Harry, he supported himself with his strong arms on each side of Harry's head and his eyes never left the younger one's face. As he felt the stretch of his body to accommodate Cedric's length, Harry's eyes widened and he breathed heavily. When Cedric bottomed out, he didn’t move for a minute, until Harry moved impatiently and wiggled his butt. Cedric chuckled and murmured:

  
"Cheeky..."

  
He slowly pulled his dick out, until only the tip was stretching Harry's entrance. There he waited. After a few moments, Harry whined. And suddenly the Hufflepuff let his hips snap forward and he buried his cock in the Gryffindor again. Harry gasped shocked and relieved.

  
After a few similar thrusts, Harry's hips bucked up as Cedric hit his sweet spot. Cedric's mouth went dry as he saw Harry's half-dazed look in his eyes and flushed cheeks. Harry never looked more beautiful to Cedric. Without breaking eye contact, Cedric leaned down to capture Harry's lips, never stopping to thrust languidly into the tight, wet heat.

  
Harry gasped and moaned into Cedric's mouth, when the Hufflepuff bit down gently on Harry's bottom lip.

  
Harry felt as if he was flying. With every hard thrust his prostate was hit. He felt sparks of pleasure and joy all over his body. On every inch of skin Cedric touched or kissed. Harry felt like he was on fire, ignited by Cedric's dick, thrusting in and out of his body.

  
Suddenly Harry felt the urge to have Cedric even closer, to feel the Hufflepuff's skin on his own. And so he wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and his arms around Cedric's shoulders.

  
"Harder...Please... Fuck me harder. "

  
Cedric did that gladly. His thrusts picked up on speed until he was pounding into Harry, rocking the smaller male's body.

  
"Merlin's beard... You feel so good around me. " Cedric gasped.

  
"You feel so good inside me." Harry responded moaning.

  
After a few minutes, Harry murmured:

  
"I'm- I'm close..."

  
"God, yes, I'm close too. Come for me, beautiful. "

  
Harry arched his back and cried out:

  
"Cedric!"

  
And painted their sweat slick stomachs white with his come. Harry's inner walls clenched around Cedric, making the friction Cedric felt intensify. Three thrusts later, Cedric came with a grunt and filled Harry with his semen.

  
Feeling exhausted and spent after two orgasms, Cedric was collapsing on top of Harry. He didn't want to crush the younger man and so he caught himself with his arms and smiled at his lover. Harry smiled tiredly back. Carefully, Cedric slipped out of Harry and carried him into the water, where the two of them sat against each other. After they napped for a few minutes, both felt refreshed. Cedric kissed Harry, who mumbled:

  
"I'm so ready for round two."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave comments, kudos and prompts.


End file.
